Undying Love
by spikepunx7
Summary: Jean is mourning the loss of Scott on their anniversary and Cable goes to Egypt to get him back.


Hi, this is my first fan-fic. Don't be cruel please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men in any way shape or form, all characters and stuff in this is Marvel's blah blah blah..... so please don't sue me...  
  
"Undying Love"   
  
It was a beautiful and sunny March afternoon in Westchester N.Y. Inside Xavier's Mansion, the X-Men had been relaxing enjoying the day. Excecpt Jean Grey-Summers. For today was the wedding anniversary of her and her dearly departed husband Scott Summers, otherwise known as Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men. For over a year she has been grieving his loss at the hands of Apocalypse, sacrificing himself to save Nate Grey, and prevent such power falling into Apocalypse's hands.   
  
The various X-Men had been enjoying themselves by taking walks, gardening, playing baseball, and having picnics. Jean Grey-Summers on the other hand, sat tearfully alone in the boathouse at her dining room table. She was wearing her wedding dress and sobbing over a delicious, candlelit, romantic dinner for two. Her mind is closed off from all the activites going on around the world becuase she wants to be left alone with her thoughts and memories of the man she loved more than life itself. The very thought of Scott pained her so much, and made her cry hysterically. After an hour or so of cyring she gathers her thoughts   
  
Jean: "Well Scott, its our anniversary.... I only wish you could be here to celebrate it with me, and everyone else. Oh Scott, I miss you more than anyone could understand. I still just can't except the fact that your gone. I have died more than once, yet you had the strength to go on.... why can't I go on as well? Scott.... please come back to me... please, I love you so much, I just can't go on with out you by my side. Me and you are like one person Scott, and i just feel so empty without you. Please come back my love....."  
  
She lets her mind retreat back to when her and Scott took leave from the X-Men and retreated to Alaska where it was just the two of them to bask in each others love. She gently wipes away the tears that have been streaming from her eyes, as new tears begin to flow.  
  
Meanwhile in Egypt, Nathan Christopher Summers, the man otherwise known as Cable, tracks down Apocalpyse, searching for a way to bring his father back to the living.   
  
He walks the sand dunes among pyramids, with an obvious destination in front of him... The Temple of the Twelve. As he approaches there is no sign of boobytraps, guards, or anyother obstecles in his path. He enters the pyramid carefully masking his mind and looking for anyone else's presense, yet he senses no one. Making his way to Apocalypse's chamber he still finds no one. Cable emerges in Apocalypse's chamber to find the Ancient One in deep slumber. He is shocked to find Apocalypse unguarded and decides to take advantage of the situation. He quickly tries to telepathically contact Jean, but she is still closed off, so he contacts the rest of the X-Men with a plan............  
  
Cable: ~"Storm!"~  
Storm: ~"Cable?"~  
Cable:~"Yes it's me, listen... I need you and the rest of the X-Men to meet me at these coordinates im about to send you, and find Nate Grey and the other telepaths and bring them with you!"~  
Storm:~"Nathan, what's going on?"~  
Cable:~"I'll fill you in on the way, just hurry."~  
Storm:~"We are on our way my friend."~  
  
Cable lets the other X-Men in on his plan to make an assult on Apocalypse and combine the powers of the telepaths to rip Apocalypse's essence from Cyclops' body and finally be rid of the Eternal One, and get Scott back. When they arrive in Egypt they are welcomed by a battle ready Cable.  
  
Wolverine: "Sounds like a good plan bub, but are you sure this isn't another one o' Apocalypse's traps?"  
Cable: "I'm positive, I've searched the base and found no one, and I have also peered into Apocalypse's mind and it is HIM..... Wait, where's Jean?   
Storm: "She has shut herself out from the rest of the world, today is her and Scott's anniversary..."  
Cable: "So that's why i couldn't contact her."  
Storm: "I'm afraid so."  
Cable: "Then we will just do this without her, and give her the best anniversary present she could ever recieve."  
Iceman: "Yeah guys, let's do this for Jeannie!"  
X-Man: "For Jean."  
Wolverine: "Then lets move it."  
  
The X-Men enter The Ancient One's chamber to find him still in rest. All are ready to strike awaiting Cable's sign. He then powers up his psimitar and fires a powerful psionic blast at Apocalypse awakening him.   
  
The rest of the X-Men begin their attack occuping Apocalypse, and giving Cable, Nate Grey, and Psylocke the chance to combine their powers and focus on ripping into Apocalypse's mind. Cable lets the others know that now is the time to strike.  
  
As Apocalypse is busy fighting the X-Men,he feels tredmendous pain in his head. The psychics are attempting to pull his psyche from the body of his host. Apocalypse cannot defend against this attack, due to the fact that he is drained of power because of his last attempt to regain the power of the Tweleve, and is successfully being defeated.  
  
Cable can feel that their assult is going as planned, and just as Apocalypse is ripped from Scott Summers' body, Cable telepathically speaks with En Sabh Nur.   
  
Cable: ~"I've finally beaten you Bringer of Pain, you will not live to destroy the world and cause so much pain and suffering, the Askani prophecy has been fullfilled at last."~  
Apocalypse: ~"I will return Askani' Son, you of all people know I cannot be truly defeated.."~  
Cable: ~"We'll see about that."~  
  
Cable then takes Apocalypse to the astral plane to inprison him there for eternity. A great battle ensues and tremendous psychic energy is felt through out the world, for they can feel a fight that may hold the fate of the future is taking place. During the battle Cable impales Apocalypse with his psimitar and releases a great amount of psychic energy knocking out Apocalypse, and leaving him incapacitated for the moment. Cable then makes use of this time to leave the astral plane and seal Apocalypse off in it.  
  
When the battle is over, there is a cloud smoke in the center of the room, and when it clears only Scott Summers remains where Apocalypse stood. His friends all come to his side and are full of joy happiness to have their leader and friend back. Cable is overcome with joy and a single tear falls from his scarred eye. He then kneels next to his father and removes his Scott's visor and hands it to him.  
  
Cable: "I thought I'd hold onto it, just in case... ya know we X-Men don't die so easily."  
Cyclops: "WE, X-Men? When did you become an X-Man?"  
Cable: "I didn't think the team would be right without a Summers man on it."  
Cyclops: "Heh, I guess your right.   
Wolverine: "Nice to have you back one eye."  
Iceman: "Yeah Scotty we all missed you a heck of a lot!"  
  
The rest of the entourage express their joy and relief of having their friend and leader back, and exchange hugs, handshakes and smiles.  
  
Cyclops: Thank you Nathan, for coming for me, I didn't know how much longer I could have kept on fighting that moster."  
Cable: "No problem..... dad."  
  
Then son and father hug, showing their true feelings and respect for each other. Then Scott looks around but doesn't see Jean, and wonders where she could be.  
  
Cyclops: "Nathan.... where's Jean?"  
Cable: "We couldn't get a hold of her, she's locked herself up in the boathouse."  
Cyclops: "Why would she do that? Is she alright? Has anything happend to her?"  
Cable: "No she's perfectly fine, it's just that you have an anniversary to celebrate with your wife back home."  
Cyclops: "Has it been that long!?"  
Cable: "I'm afraid so..."  
  
They all gather up together and return to the Blackbird and return back to Salem Center.  
  
Back at Xavier's Jean is still in the boat house, now sleeping... her face still wet with tears. She hears a knock at the door. She gets up to answer it, and sees Cable.  
  
Nathan:"Good Evening Jean"  
  
Jean:"Nathan? Whats wrong?"  
  
Nathan: "Nothing Jean, everything is just fine, I know its yours and Scotts anniversary today so i just figured id give you a present."  
  
Jean: "But Nate, its one thirty in the morn......."  
  
Her words were cut off by the unbelieveable spectacle of the sight of her husband back from the dead. She just stands there stunned and speechless with tears running down her face.   
  
Jean: "S-S-Scott?!?!.... Oh God Scott, is that really you?!"  
Scott: "Yes red, its me..."  
  
She runs into his open, loving and warm hug, her head flooded with emotions of joy and pain that has finally come to an end.   
  
Scott: "Jean, I'm so sorr....  
Jean: "Shhhh, Scott don't say a word just hold me....."  
  
As tears flow from her eyes She kisses him passionately and just holds him wordless as she lets down the pychic barriers and allows their rapport to return, and their minds are again as one. Cable decides he has done his job, now to let the lovers catch up and quietly exits.  
  
After hours of talking and catching up on recent events, Scott and Jean sit in their favorite recliner holding each other and remembering how much they really miss each other and how much they miss being each others arms, just loving each other.   
  
Soon they decide they've had too much excitement for one day, and go to bed. They lay entwined with one another reveling in their love. Scott falls asleep first, and Jean lays there, with her head on his chest, just missing being able to sleep with her husband. She lies there and picks her head up and starts to look at him and run her fingers through his hair, and run her hands over his cheeks, and she begins to think about how much she missed him, and how much she loves him.  
  
Jean: "Oh Scott, I've missed you so much. I don't know how you managed to carry on when I died.... I struggled everyday to cope with the fact that your not going to be there when I wake up. God I love you Scott... those words have been echoing in my mind since I laid eyes upon you when Nathan brought you in. I now feel so much more love for you, now I understand how you felt when I came back after the Phoenix ordeal, I can see how your love for me strengthened. I feel so much more safe, secure, and comfortable now that your with me again. I can now sleep peacefully knowing that you_will_be there when I wake up in the morning. Oh God I love you so much, I can't wait to see the morning light on your face again... goodnight my love."  
  
Jean then kissed him on his cheek, put her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him. That night she fell asleep peacefully and happy for the first time in a long time since Scott's apparent "death".  
  
The next morning Jean wakes up to the scent of cooking bacon and coffee, and opens her eyes to see that Scott has made her breakfast in bed. She is overjoyed at Scott's sweetness and begins to cry, not just because he is what she loves the most and is the most loving, but because of how much she misses his love. She pulls him close and kisses him.   
  
Jean: "Good morning Mr. Summers."  
Scott: "Good morning Mrs. Summers, sleep well?  
Jean: "Hon, it was the best night's sleep i've had in months... thanks to you."  
Scott: "I love you."  
Jean: "I love you too..."  
  
The two lovers sit in bed and enjoy a good breakfast. They decide to spend the day with just each other and catch up on lost time...........   
  
The next day the X-Men decide to have a barbecue to celebrate the return of Scott, with friends and family gathered together. Those who were not in Egypt with the X-Men when they rescued Cyclops recieved a great surprise when they arrived at the Mansion. Everyone was full of joy to see that Scott has returned. All the people gathered at the mantion were enjoying themselves, and having fun... something the X-Men weren't allowed to do very often.  
  
As the festivities began to die down, a familliar voice suddenly speaks out and calls everyones attention. Bobby Drake is standing in front of everyone asking for their attention.   
  
Bobby: "Hey! Can I have everyone's attention please? OK good, well I guess everyone knows why they're here today.... it's because you can't keep a good X-Man down!, especially not one who is the embodiment of the X-Men. Scotty has been the strongest one of us and has endured alot of pain and almost always came out on top. When we lost Scotty, it was major blow to us, we just couldn't believe it. We didn't know if we could survive without him because we all look to Scott for guidance, advice, and leadership. He isn't just our leader, he's major part of our "family". Whenever we need him, he always makes time to help us out, and he is always watching out for us... making sure we are out of harms way. I mean, the old timer came out of retirement for us! Scotty is always there for us... Jean has helped us really realize that lately, and well Scott, I'd just like to say thanks.... on behalf of all of us, and I don't think we could possibly repay you for all you have done for all of us."  
Beast: "Great speach Robert! HERE HERE!"  
*The crowd applause Bobby's speech.*  
  
Scott: "Thank you all, I greatly appriciate all of you coming here today and sharing such kind words. I couldn't be more happy to back with my friends, my team, my family, and my wife. I would just like to say that all of you mean just as much to me, if not more. Thank you."  
  
Bobby walks over to Scott with watery eyes and a wide smile, and gives him a hearty handshake.  
  
Scott: "Thanks Bobby, that was a wonderful speach... it meant alot to me."  
Bobby: "It meant alot to me too boss man."  
  
Later after everyone has left and said their goodbyes, Jean and Scott sit in the open yard and reflect on today's events.  
  
Scott: "I never thought I meant this much to this many people."  
Jean: "Scott, I've been telling you that all along, and nobody is as happy to have you back as I am my love."  
Scott: "And I couldn't be more happy to be back with you Jean."  
  
They kiss, and leave for their boathouse to turn in for the night and as they leave, there is a mysterious shadow lurking among the trees. The only thing visible of the figure is a red diamond on the head, and it speaks, "Oh on Mrs. Summers, I think I am happier for Mr. Summers' return." Then with a sinister grin the figure dissappears....  
  
-The end?-  
  
  
  



End file.
